Super Mario Brothers: The Fallen Angel
by Tiger Of Darkness
Summary: An angel named Pit has fallen out of the sky and crash landed in the Mushroom Kingdom. Mario and Luigi help heal this angel only to discover the world he comes from is in great danger.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: When the Angel Falls**

High up in the sky above the clouds, there exists a place called Skyworld: a place where the angels live. Skyworld is a beautiful city in the sky. Right at the center is temple and sky palace of Palutena, the kind and beautiful goddess of light. However, not everything is peaceful with Skyworld. The forces of Skyworld constantly engage the Underworld army, led by Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness. Once, Medusa imprisoned Palutena in her own temple and plunged Skyworld into darkness. Out of nowhere, one brave angel named Pit came, defeated Medusa, and freed Skyworld. Since that day, Pit became captain of Palutena's Skyworld army.

About 25 years after Pit slayed Medusa, the lord of the Underworld, Hades, revived Medusa to keep Pit and Palutena distracted while he gathered souls to make more troops for himself. During that little adventure, Pit made a new friend named Magnus who is a strong human with a large sword and short black hair. Even more bizarre was a clone of Pit that was made through an artifact called the Mirror of Truth. This clone was named Dark Pit, but surprisingly, Dark Pit did not side with the Underworld Army. However, it's hard to say whether or not Dark Pit is a friend or foe.

Pit did manage to defeat Medusa again and stop Hades before he could complete his dark scheme. Pit's weapon of choice is usually a silver bow that fires light arrows and can follow with two small daggers for melee battle, but Pit does sometimes use other weapons such as blades, claws, orbitars, or clubs. Pit does have wings, but his power of flight can only last for five minutes. And finally, Pit can communicate with Palutena through a telepathic link, so she can give Pit advice as Pit is out on the field fighting Underworld Monsters. However, shortly after Pit defeated Hades, Medusa began to rebuild the Underworld army and continued her assault on Skyworld.

(Somewhere in Skyworld)

The Skyworld Centurions were engaging the Underworld Army, but they were being pushed back by the Underworld Army. Leading the Underworld Army during this assault was Thanatos, God of Death, and Medusa's second in command. However, he also has a large mouth and almost never shuts up. Just as things were looking bad for the Centurions, Pit flew right into the fray and shot down several Underworld monsters with his light arrows.

Pit- Sorry to keep you waiting!

A Centurion Strong-Arm- About time you showed up, captain.

Pit- Wouldn't miss a good battle for the world, but I am surprised Medusa managed to rebuild an army of this size and declare an assault on Skyworld this quickly after the battle with Hades.

Palutena (telepathically with Pit)- Medusa certainly is ambitious.

Pit- Not to worry, Lady Palutena. I've beaten the Underworld Army time and again. This is no different.

Pit pulled out his bow and began shooting down more Underworld troops. Watching Pit while standing on the Underworld's new weapon was Thanatos.

Thanatos- I see that Pit has finally decided to crash the party. Then I guess it's time to show off our new toy.

Suddenly, this machine that Thanatos was standing on fired what looked like a meteor with a black aura surrounding it. With one blow, it destroyed one of the buildings a force slightly stronger than an H-bomb. This caused most of the Skyworld Centurions to flee.

Pit- What the hell was that?!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- That must be the new weapon I heard the Underworld Army was developing. They call it the Dark Matter Catapult. It's supposed to turn anything they use as ammunition into a dark matter meteor.

Pit- How can one huge rock do that much damage?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Meteors can do a lot more damage if they don't mostly burn up in the atmosphere, especially ones made of dark matter.

Pit- Then activate the power of flight and I'll destroy that weapon!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Pit, that's suicide! It's too risky to fly up there without getting hit, and not even your light arrows from your standard bow can pierce dark matter!

Pit- That's a risk we gotta take. I can handle this.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Very well…

Pit's wings began to light up and Pit began flying towards Thanatos.

Thanatos- I see you still want to take me on after seeing what this baby can do. Your funeral, Pit. Open fire on that damn angel!

The Dark Matter Catapult fired at Pit, and Pit was barely able to avoid it.

Pit- Woah! Those things were bigger than I was expecting and that was a close one! Might've made a mistake charging for weapon head on, but I can't let something like this be in the hands of the Underworld.

Pit kept dodging all of the dark matter meteors that Thanatos kept firing at him, but it got harder and harder for Pit as he got closer. Eventually, Thanatos scored a lucky shot and actually hit Pit just as Pit managed to get directly above him. Pit was falling from the air, but he quickly grabbed hold of the edge of the Dark Matter Catapult as he was falling. Pit was slowly able to climb onto the Dark Matter Catapult, but his body was cover with wounds.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Pit, are you alright?!

Pit- Yeah…I'm fine…

That was a lie. Pit had taken more damage than he was letting on. He could barely move his body or stand up straight, but the worst part was that one of his wings was broken. Even if Palutena activated his power of flight, he would still be unable to fly with one of his wings broken.

Thanatos- Oh my. I'm impressed you managed to survive that one. But are you sure you're feeling ok?

Pit- Never…better…now prepare…to face…the light…

Pit tried to move towards Thanatos, but Pit was moving much slower than he normally could. Thanatos even noticed the slowdown in Pit's movements and the struggles Pit's body was showing. Thanatos stepped to the side and tripped Pit.

Thanatos- Quit playing the tough guy. We both know that last shot took its toll on you. You can hardly stand up! I could crush you with very little effort in the state you're in.

Then Pit saw a strange box on the corner of the Dark Matter Catapult. Pit pulled his bow apart to turn it into two daggers and mustered what little strength he could to rush to that box and stab the box with those two daggers.

Thanatos- Stop! What are you doing?! That's the Dark Matter Catapult's power source!

Pit- Then I'll destroy it…so you can't…use it anymore!

Thanatos- Are you crazy?! You'll destroy us all!

Then there was an explosion and the Dark Matter Catapult was destroyed. This enabled the Skyworld Centurions to drive the Underworld Army back and forced the Underworld Army to retreat. However, Pit was nowhere to be seen.

Thanatos- Shit! We might've lost this battle and lost our new weapon, but I'll have some good news for Medusa when I file my report. We finally managed to destroy Pit! Tootle loo Pitty!

(At Mario and Luigi's house in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Mario and Luigi had recently returned home after their little trip to Australia and were enjoying a quite night sitting on their front porch.

Mario- I had a good time in Australia. How about you, Luigi?

Luigi- It was fun. It was also nice of Ty to give us a tour of the Great Barrier Reef after we dealt with Bowser and Boss Cass. Especially after his wife gave birth shortly after that little adventure. I still can't believe Bowser followed us all the way to Australia to kidnap the Princess.

Mario- Doesn't surprise me. We've been kicking Bowser's ass for how long, Luigi?

Luigi- Good point. Anyway, Australia was nice, but it's good to be back in the Mushroom Kingdom. Hey look, a shooting star.

Mario- Is it just me or is that shooting star coming in too close?

Suddenly, there was loud crashing sound coming from Toad Town and Mario and Luigi decided to investigate.

(Toad Town Square)

There was a huge crowd of Toads surrounding a huge hole in the ground as they looked and kept asking what was going on. Eventually, Mario and Luigi arrived.

Toad- Mario, Luigi, about time you guys showed us.

Luigi- Toad, what's happening?

Toad- You're guess is as good as mine. This guy with wings coming out of his back just fell from the sky and crashed in the middle of town.

Mario and Luigi looked at the hole and saw Pit lying in the ground. Pit was unconscious and looked badly injured.

Mario- Everyone, clear a path for me and Luigi to get through! He looks like he needs help!

All of the Toads made way for Mario and Luigi as they rushed to the angel. When they got to him, Mario gently turned Pit over, so he was lying on his back, and shook his chest a little.

Mario- Hey buddy, you alright? Wake up.

Pit slowly opened his eyes and saw Mario and Luigi. Then for a split second, Pit visualized Mario and Luigi as two similar looking people. It only lasted for a moment, but Pit felt that he met the people he visualized Mario and Luigi as. Pit managed to sit up right.

Pit- Do I…know you…?

Mario- I don't think so. We've never met an angel before.

Pit struggled to stand up.

Pit- Must…get back…to Skyworld…

Pit tried to activate the power of flight, but his right wing was still broken.

Pit- AAAAH!

Luigi- Are you feeling ok?!

Mario- I don't think you should be moving. You look hurt really bad.

Pit- I'm…fine…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- You are not fine, Pit!

Pit- Lady…Palutena…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Your wing is broken and you can't fly until it has healed! Even if you could fly, you are currently in no shape to make the trip back to Skyworld! You need to rest up and wait until your injuries have healed!

Pit- But…the Underworld Army…

Mario and Luigi looked at each other in confusion.

Luigi- Who is he talking to?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- The Underworld Army retreated after you destroyed the Dark Matter Catapult. Things are looking calm for now. And I don't think we'll be facing another attack anytime soon. Pit, I am ordering you to stay there and patch your wounds! You need treatment, now!

Pit- Fine…I'll do as you say…

Mario- Are you talking to somebody?

Pit- Nevermind…just get me…to a doctor…

Mario- Sure thing, kid. There's a doctor at Princess Peach's Castle we can call. Luigi, help me get this guy to the castle.

The next thing Pit knew, each of his arms were lying over the shoulder of a Mario Brother as they brought him to a large and beautiful castle before he passed out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: The New Doom Ship**

(At Princess Peach's Castle)

Pit was sitting in the bed in the guest room as a doctor who was also a Toad wrapped bandages around Pit's wounds. Also in the room was Mario, Luigi, and Princess Peach. Pit had to take his robe off so the doctor could patch his wounds and because they were bloodstained, but Pit still had his underwear on.

Toad doctor- I'm amazed you were able to move at all! No ordinary human could've even survived injuries like this, not to mention the blood loss.

Pit- Well, I'm not human.

Mario- I think we can tell by the wings on your back.

Toad doctor- Speaking of wings, it appears this one is broken. You might need an aviary specialist for this injury.

Princess Peach- You still haven't told us your name.

Pit- My name is Pit. I'm an angel and servant of the goddess, Palutena. She was the one who told me to rest here.

Luigi- Yeah, I heard you say that name back in Toad Town. Is that who you were talking to?

Pit- Yes. She and I have something of a mental link that lets us communicate even though we're not in the same location. By the way, where am I?

Princess Peach- You're in the Mushroom Kingdom. I'm Princess Peach and these are the Mario Brothers, Mario and Luigi.

Pit thought for a moment.

Pit- The Mushroom Kingdom? I've heard of this place. I actually met two humans that were from the Mushroom Kingdom a 1,000 years ago.

Mario- A 1,000 years ago?!

Luigi- You don't look that old.

Pit- Believe me, I'm much older than I appear to be. I'm 2,508 years old to be precise. But you should check out Lady Palutena. She's as old as time itself yet she appears as young as your princess.

Mario- Say Pit, what happened to you? How did you get beat up so bad?

Pit- I was fending off the Underworld Army. Medusa, the Goddess of Darkness was attempting to invade Skyworld. They had this new weapon that fired dark matter meteors and I got hit by one before I destroyed that weapon. Lady Palutena said her forces drove the Underworld Army back for now. So I can afford to recuperate here for the time being. However, once I'm able to fly, I'll be returning to Skyworld.

Pit took a nap shortly after getting all of wounds bandaged up and Mario, Luigi, Princess Peach, and the doctor left the room. Mario and Luigi left the castle and began walking back to their house.

Mario- Strange how an angel crash lands in the Mushroom Kingdom.

Luigi- What do you mean by that?

Mario- Well, something I was thinking lately is we might need someone who can fly on our team.

Luigi- We can fly.

Mario- We can't fly unless we have certain power ups, Luigi. Same thing with Kirby. Ash rides one of his flying Poke'mon. And Sonic can't fly unless he's powered by those Chaos Emeralds. I'm talking about someone who can fly naturally.

Luigi- He does sound like a strong warrior, but what makes you think he will be willing to join us?

Mario- I don't know yet. Maybe I'll think of something while he's resting here in the Mushroom Kingdom.

(At Palutena's Skypalace)

Palutena watched Pit with her all seeing eye.

Palutena- I'm grateful Pit is alright, but how did he end up in the Mushroom Kingdom? The battle wasn't anywhere near that place.

Suddenly, Palutena heard what sounded like a whisper coming from the mirror behind her as a shadowy figure appeared in the mirror.

Palutena- So it was you who lead Pit there. Why?

Mysterious figure- Good to see you too, Palutena. It must've been a 1,000 years since the last time we met.

Palutena- I won't ask again! Why did you steer Pit to the Mushroom Kingdom?

Mysterious figure- Because he might be needed…by someone we all will need, for Tabuu has returned…

Palutena- (Gasp) He has?! When?!

Mysterious figure- When the plumber switched places with the blue hedgehog…

Palutena- So you believe you've found the descendent of the one who defeated Tabu in the Mushroom Kingdom?

Mysterious figure- He has already allied himself with six other brave warriors and has even faced Tabuu before. Without a doubt, he is the descendent of the one who defeated Tabuu 1,000 years ago.

(Back in the Mushroom Kingdom)

Over the next week, Pit's body began to recover. It wasn't long before Pit was able to walk again. Even his wing was all better. At the same time, Pit was very well behaved during his stay. Mario knew that it wouldn't be long before Pit was well enough to fly back to Skyworld.

(At Castle Koopa in Dark Land)

Bowser was sitting on this throne throwing darts at a dart board with Mario's face on it. Eventually, a Goomba rushed into the throne room.

Bowser- If you're here, then that better mean those upgrades to the Doom Ship are completed.

Goomba- They are, King Bowser.

Bower- Perfect! Now I can make my Doom Ship fly so high in the sky, the Mario Brothers will never be able to reach it, even with their flying super powers! Now let's set a course to the princess' castle.

(Morning at Mario and Luigi's house)

Mario and Luigi just got out of bet and finished breakfast when they heard a knock on the door. When they answered the door, there was Pit.

Mario- Pit, what a surprise. You're looking well.

Pit- Yeah, I'm feeling so much better, I'm ready to return to Skyworld. I just thought I'd drop by and say my goodbyes before I depart.

Mario- Pit, before you leave, can I ask you something?

Suddenly, there was a loud banging sound coming from distance. Then Mario, Luigi, and Pit say Bowser's Doom Ship in the sky.

Mario- Bowser, again?

Pit- Who's this Bowser?

Mario- You see, Luigi and I are the defenders of the Mushroom Kingdom and Bowser is our archenemy who constantly tries to kidnap Princess Peach and take over her kingdom.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- He's the ruler of Dark Land and the Mario Brothers have bested him every time. And that is his Doom Ship, a boat that can fly in the sky.

Pit- Lady Palutena! It's good to hear your voice again!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, and Luigi)- Well, when I saw that Bowser had kidnapped Princess Peach again, I figured you needed my help.

Luigi- Where'd that voice come from?!

Mario- Was that your goddess?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, and Luigi)- Yes, I'm Palutena, the Goddess of Light. It's an honor meet the famous Super Mario Brothers, even if it's not face to face. And I do thank you both for helping Pit. But right now, you have a princess to rescue.

Luigi- How are we gonna get up there to Bowser's Doom Ship?

Mario- Yeah, that thing is so high up, you need wings to get…

Then Mario looked at Pit and got an idea.

Mario- Pit, before you return to Skyworld, think you can help us out with this?

Pit- Lady Palutena, I think the Mario Brothers need me before return home. Is that ok?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, and Luigi)- Actually Pit, that's why I'm talking to the three of you right now. You do owe the Mario Brothers for their hospitality and this is a good way to repay them. Now here is what I suggest you do…

(In the cockpit of the Doom Ship)

Bowser was driving his Doom Ship back to Castle Koopa and Princess Peach was in a cage behind him.

Princess Peach- You just wait until the Mario Brothers arrive!

Bowser- I wouldn't count on those pesky plumbers reaching me this time. You see, I've made some new upgrades to the Doom Ship. Now I can fly this baby so high up, Mario and Luigi will never be able to reach me.

Then an alarm goes off and a periscope falls from the ceiling. Bowser looks into it and sees Fire Luigi on the ground trying to shoot fireballs at the Doom Ship. However, they weren't reaching the Doom Ship, because it was too high in the sky.

Bowser- Silly Luigi. Those shitty fireballs can't touch me at this altitude. But still…All troops mounting a cannon! Open Fire on Luigi!

The Doom Ship began firing at Fire Luigi and Fire Luigi kept dodging. Little did Bowser or his minions saw was Pit flying while carrying Mario from behind as they landed on the Doom Ship.

Pit- Geezes Mario! When was the last time you went on a diet?! You really need to lose some pounds!

Mario- Like I haven't heard that one before. Let's just find the princess and get out of here.

Some of the Goombas and Koopas noticed Mario and Pit on the Doom Ship, but Pit shot them with a light arrow before they could warn Bowser.

(In the cockpit of the Doom Ship)

Bowser was looking through the periscope again and noticed that cannons stopped firing at Fire Luigi.

Bowser- Hey! What's going on out there?

Suddenly, the door behind him was knocked down and Bowser saw Mario.

Mario- I see our trip to Australia didn't jetlag you at all, Bowser.

Bowser- Mario?! How did you get up here?!

Mario- Had a little help from a new friend.

Then a light arrow was shot near Bowser's feet as he tried to rush towards Mario. That's when Bowser saw Pit.

Bowser- What the?! Now there's a birdbrain with the Mario Brothers?!

Bowser tried to use his flame breath at Mario and Pit, but something unusual happened.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Reflect!

Suddenly, what looked like a red screen of light appeared in front of Pit and Mario and the flames bounced off of it and hit Bowser.

Mario- Where did that come from?!

Pit- One of the many powers of Lady Palutena. Sometimes, Lady Palutena can use some of her powers where I am to help me out. Like right now, she used reflect.

Bowser tried to punch Pit, but Pit dodged, allowing Mario to get behind him and grab hold of his tail.

Bowser- Not this again!

Mario spun Bowser like in Super Mario 64 and threw Bowser out of the window. Mario and Pit rushed to the cage Princess Peach was in and unlocked it for her.

(At Princess Peach's castle)

Mario, Luigi, and Pit had just returned Princess Peach back to her castle and Toad and Toadsworth were there waiting for them.

Toadsworth- Princess, thank goodness you've returned safe and sound!

Toad- Looks like you Mario's have done it again.

Mario- We did have help from our angel friend.

Pit- Thanks, Mario.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, and Luigi)- Sorry to ruin the moment, but I've got bad news! My all seeing eye has spotted the Underworld Army returning to Skyworld for another assault! Pit, I need you back in Skyworld ASAP!

Pit- Understood! I'm on my way!

Mario- Wait for us, Pit.

Pit- Huh?

Mario- You helped us with Bowser, so let me and Luigi help you this time.

Luigi- One problem with that, Mario. We can't fly. How are we supposed to get to Skyworld?

Mario- Maybe Pit can carry us.

Pit- Oh no, no, no, NO! Mario, your weight alone was almost too much for me to bear. I'm not carrying your overweight ass all the way up to Skyworld!

Mario- Hey Toad, have any flying power ups?

Toad- I'll check, Mario.

Toad rushes to a chest and pulls out all the power ups he could find.

Toad- Sorry Mario, but all I have are a few fire flowers and a set of Yoshi Wings which only Yoshi can use.

Mario- Princess, how soon can you reach Yoshi?

(At Medusa's castle in the Underworld)

Medusa had gathered Thanatos and Hewdraw (who is a three-headed form of a hydra) into her war room to help plan their next attack on Skyworld.

Medusa- This next invasion attempt has to go smoothly, because last time we suffered heavy losses and we lost out the Dark Matter Catapult. We need a plan if we are to crush that Goddess of Light.

Thanatos- Relax. Things will be much easier since I got rid of Pit.

Suddenly, the door opened and there stood Bowser.

Bowser- Oh really? I wouldn't be too sure about that.

Hewdraw head #1- How did you get into this castle?!

Bowser- That's not important. I have something important to tell your leader, Medusa.

Hewdraw lunged two of his three heads at Bowser, but he grabbed them both by the neck with his claws. When he tried the third head, Bowser hit him with his flame breath. Then Bowser tied the other two heads he was still holding and tied them in a knot. After Hewdraw was left lying on the floor in pain, Medusa raised an eyebrow.

Medusa- Impressive. Very well, I'll hear what you have to say, but it had better be good. Otherwise, I might decide to make you into a decoration for my garden.

Bowser- Thank you. I am the ruler of Dark Land, the evil King Bowser. But right now, I came to warn you. There is this birdbrain who says he comes from this Skyworld your trying to invade and he has made friends with these two assholes who've been a pain in my ass for years called the Mario Brothers. The birdbrain is returning to Skyworld with the Mario Brothers as we speak to fend off your invasion.

Medusa- This birdbrain you speak of, could you describe him?

Bowser- Short brown hair, blue eyes, wears a white robe, has a pair of silver wings on his back, and carries a silver bow that can turn into two daggers.

Medusa- That sounds a lot like… **PIT!** Thanatos, you said you got rid of him!

Thanatos- I did! He fell from the sky when the Dark Matter Catapult blew up!

Medusa- And you went down there to make sure of it?

Thanatos- Well…not really. I mean, how could he have survived a fall like that?

Medusa- Believe me, Pit has survived worse.

Then Medusa pulls out a crystal ball and it showed the image of Pit flying back to Skyworld. Behind Pit was Mario and Luigi who were riding Winged Yoshi.

Medusa got a really angry look on her face, but then she calmed herself down, took a deep breath, and turned to look at Bowser.

Medusa- Bowser, I have a proposition for you. How would you like to lead the Underworld Army instead of Thanatos?

Thanatos- WHAT?!

Bowser- I'd love to. I have a personal score to deal with those Mario Brothers, anyway.

Medusa- Then it's settled. Thanatos, Bowser is my new commander and you will be taking orders from him.

Thanatos- I really can't believe this is happening…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Returning To Skyworld**

(Somewhere in Skyworld)

The Skyworld Centurions were being pushed back as they were trying to fend off this wave of Underworld troops and moving away from this large colosseum structure. Just then, Pit flew out from the clouds below followed by Winged Yoshi who was carrying Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi jumped off of Winged Yoshi's back and kicked two Monoeye's in the eye (because they're just eyes). Then Winged Yoshi wrapped his tongue around a Shemun and ate it like one of Bowser's minions. Then Pit turned his bow into two daggers and slashed away at two Skuttler's. Some of the Centurions approached Pit.

Centurion Strong-Arm- Captain…you're alive!

Pit- Yeah, it was a rough landing, but I managed to survive and now I'm back!

Centurion Knight- It's good to have you back, captain, but who are they?

Pit- It's ok. This is Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi. They helped me when I was hurt. Now they're here to help us defend Skyworld.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, Luigi, and Winged Yoshi)- Now that you've all arrived in Skyworld, your mission is to take down Hewdraw, who is leading this assault. He's currently hanging out in the colosseum.

Pit- We're on it, Lady Palutena! I can handle anything knowing the Mario Brothers have me back.

Luigi- You sure it's safe traveling on foot when most of the ground is clouds?

Mario- Luigi, this entire Skyworld in on a cloud. I think we're good.

Winged Yoshi's wings disappeared and Yoshi turned back into regular Yoshi.

Yoshi- Mario's have to, because Yoshi's magic wings gone.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi)- Don't worry, Luigi. Pit can't fly on his own and he walks on the clouds all the time.

Pit (sarcastic tone)- Thanks for rubbing it in again.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi)- But I do have something you'll all like here. I stocked up on a few of those items that give Mario and Luigi their powers. Like fire flowers, super feathers, and this weird balloon thing with a P on it. So if you Mario's need any power ups, just let me know.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit began moving towards the coliseum that Palutena had told them about. Along the way they fought some of the Underworld Army that tried to get in their way. Two Eggplant Wizards tried to turn them into eggplants, but Yoshi ate their eggplant bombs and burped out a purple mist that turned the Eggplant Wizards into eggplants.

Pit- Wow, Yoshi! Those little basturds have turned me into an eggplant so many times, it feels good to finally see them get turned into an eggplant for once. They had it coming for years. Think you can do the same thing with a Tempura Wizard? Because unlike the Eggplant Wizards, the Tempura Wizards will try and eat you if you get turned into tempura.

Yoshi- Yoshi not sure. Yoshi not know he do that with eggplants.

Eventually, the four of them got to the coliseum, but it was completely empty.

Pit- Where'd Hewdraw go?

Luigi- Maybe he ran off.

Mario- I don't think it's that easy, Luigi.

Little did they know, there was something moving under the ground and moving towards them from behind. Just then, Hewdraw shot out of the ground and managed to grab Yoshi by wrapping his middle head around Yoshi like a boa constrictor.

Hewdraw head # 1- Hello there, Pit! We've been waiting for you.

Hewdraw head # 2- And to the Mario Brothers, Medusa's new commander sends his regards.

Mario- You know about us?

Hewdraw head # 1- Medusa was visited by someone who hates you just as much as Medusa hates Pit.

Hewdraw head # 3- And he informed us that Pit was still alive and that he was bringing you along.

Yoshi (in high pitch voice)- Mario's…Yoshi can't…breathe…

Hewdraw head # 1- Careful, because I got your little dinosaur friend in a tight squeeze. Make any sudden moves and I'll make his head pop like a champagne cork!

Pit (muttering)- Now Lady Palutena…

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Power of Darkness!

Suddenly, the eyes on all three of Hewdraw's heads turned black and Hewdraw couldn't see. All three heads began screaming and panicking. Then a fire flower and a super leaf appeared in front of Mario and Luigi.

Palutena (telepathically to Mario and Luigi)- I've managed to blind Hewdraw for a few moments. Here are some power up items. Now hurry and save Yoshi before my spell wears off.

Mario took the fire flower and turned into Fire Mario, while Luigi took the super leaf and turned into Raccoon Luigi. Raccoon Luigi smacked the Hewdraw head holding Yoshi and forced him to let go of Yoshi. Then when Hewdraw could see again, he saw Fire Mario throw a fully charged fireball at all three of Hewdraw's heads.

Hewdraw heads # 1, 2, and 3- AAAAHHH! It burns!

Then Pit shot Hewdraw with a few light arrows and knocked Hewdraw against the wall. Fire Mario shot one more fully charged fireball and blasted Hewdraw through the wall and knocked him out.

Pit- Alright! We did it!

Suddenly, a black portal appeared underneath Hewdraw and sucked him back to the Underworld. Then this giant illusion-like image of Medusa appeared in the coliseum and looked directly at Pit, Fire Mario, Raccoon Luigi, and Yoshi.

Pit- Medusa!

Medusa- Nice to see you too, Pit. But to be honest, I was not thrilled when I was told you were still alive after Thanatos told me you were gone for good. Because of that, I decided to demote him and give his job to someone else. And I must say, Bowser was right about you Mario Brothers. You really are as hard to dispose of as Pit.

Fire Mario- Bowser?! What does he have to do with this?

Medusa- Didn't Hewdraw tell you? I've got a new commander to replace Thanatos. Who do you think that is? Bowser somehow got into my castle in the Underworld and was the one who told me you were coming.

Raccoon Luigi- Great! We can't go anywhere without Bowser following us!

Medusa- And you might've stopped this assault, but this was actually a test, because I wanted to see if you really were as strong as Bowser claimed. But now I say we're ready to show pretty Palutena the special surprise Bowser and I have been working on. See you soon, Pitty.

Then the giant illusion-like image of Medusa vanished.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi)- This is troubling news. You four should best get to my Skypalace for now.

Pit- Might be a little problem since you Skypalace is on the other side of Skyworld.

Then a gate in the colosseum opens and out comes two white unicorns pulling a chariot of some kind.

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi)- Well, you're in luck. This is the place where we stored the Lightning Chariot after that battle with Hades.

Pit, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi got into the Lightning Chariot and Pit grabbed hold of the reins on the two unicorns.

Pit- Phos, Luk, to Palutena's Skypalace!

(At Medusa's Underworld Castle)

Bowser was getting into his flying clown car as Medusa entered the room and approached him.

Bowser- Have Mouser and Thanatos gotten into position?

Medusa- One of those Goombas just told me they have.

Bowser- Good! They'll keep the Mario's and that birdbrain distracted long enough for me to do this job.

Medusa- You sure you're up for this?

Bowser- I'm a master at kidnapping women. I've kidnapped Princess Peach more times than you can count. I can pull this off no problem.

Medusa- But you're target is a goddess instead of a princess.

Bowser- Relax, because with this little present you gave me, it will neutralize her powers. Making her just as easy to kidnap as Princess Peach.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The Unlucky Thanatos**

The Lightning Chariot was dashing across Skyworld with Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit riding it. Luigi was actually having trouble keeping his eyes open from the G-force. Just as they passed over this one city, Mouser and Thanatos were waiting on this mountain near the city. Mouser saw the Lighting Chariot through some binoculars.

Mouser- There they are. Thanatos, give King Bowser's troops and the Underworld Army the signal.

Thanatos- (Grunts) Why are we attacking this pathetic human city? It's not even part of Skyworld!

Mouser- Because the Mario Brothers will have to turn around and save the people, stalling them long enough for Bowser to abduct Palutena.

Thanatos folds his arms and turns his head.

Thanatos- Well I still say he'll never pull it off!

Mouser- Oh boo hoo! You still sore because Medusa gave him your job? Well, make up for it by taking out the angel and those pain in the drain plumbers.

(Up in the sky)

The Lightning Chariot was continuing to dash across the sky, racing to get to Palutena's Skypalace, when Yoshi started to smell something.

Yoshi- (Sniff) Yoshi smell something burning.

Yoshi looked behind him and saw the city they just passed was on fire.

Yoshi- Fire! Mario's! City being attacked!

Mario and Luigi looked too and saw Yoshi was correct.

Mario- Pit, you need to turn the Lightning Chariot around! A city is under attack!

Pit- But what about Lady Palutena?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit)- Nevermind me for now. There's more than Underworld troops down there. Some of Bowser's minions are down there too.

Pit- Could this be what Bowser and Medusa had planned?

Mario- Doubt it. Bowser is a full time diva and this place in on the ground and not part of Skyworld. But still, he have to save those people!

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi)- Mario's right. We can't let Bowser or Medusa hurt these innocent people.

(At the human city)

The entire city was being overrun by the Underworld Army and some of Bowser's troops as they raided the city like pirates. Just then, some of the Parakoopa's and Monoeye's were shot down by fireballs and light arrows. Luigi was driving the Lightning Chariot while Fire Mario was shooting fireballs at the enemies and Yoshi was throwing egg bombs. As for Pit, Palutena activated his power of flight so Pit could fly out of the Lightning Chariot and do air battle. Things were looking good at first, but suddenly a Bob-bomb was thrown at the Lightning Chariot and it crash landed. When the Lightning Chariot crashed, Phos and Lux were lying on the ground wounded, and one wheel was blown off the Lightning Chariot. Fire Mario was turned back into normal Mario. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi got up just as Pit landed.

Pit- You guys ok?

Luigi- I'd feel better if we went back and got my stomach.

Mario- I think we're still in one piece, but the Lighting Chariot looks busted.

Luigi- Yow, what do we do now? Call a tow truck?

Mouser- No, call an ambulance!

Then they saw Mouser standing on top of a wall just above them holding two lit Bob-Bombs.

Pit- Who is that?

Palutena (telepathically to Pit, Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi)- That's Mouser, a follower of Bowser. He might look like a cute mouse with sunglasses, but he is quite dangerous. He's really obsessed with explosives.

Luigi- Does she always give you a full detailed description about everything you face, Pit?

Pit- I'm not complaining.

Mouser- Hey! Can we skip the talk and get straight to the part where I blow you all to smithereens?!

Mario- Do you really think you can beat all of us alone?

Mouser- Who said I was alone?

Suddenly, a large shadow appeared over Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit. When they looked up, there was a giant green foot falling from the sky and heading straight for them. Luckily, they dodged the foot before it could crush them. Then the foot turned into Thanatos.

Thanatos- Shit! I missed!

Luigi- Who's this clown?

Thanatos- I'm no clown! I'm Thanatos, god of death and commander of the Underworld Army!

Mouser- For the last time, Medusa gave the title of commander to Lord Bowser after she found out you really didn't destroy that angel.

Thanatos- Well, he won't keep it for much longer once these pests have been exterminated! Listen Pit, I would really appreciate it if you were to roll over and die so I can get my job back.

Pit- No way you scumbag! I've got a bone to pick with you from that Dark Matter Catapult incident!

Pit shot a light arrow at Thanatos and hit Thanatos in the right shoulder. Thanatos tried firing a purple flame shaped like a skull, but Yoshi wrapped his tongue around it and spat it back out at Thanatos. Thanatos dodged it, but he got hit with a jump attack from Mario and Luigi and knocked to the ground. They were about to do another jump attack on Thanatos.

Mouser- No wonder Medusa replaced you. Good thing I'm here.

Then Mouser dropped a Bob-bomb and it exploded in front of Mario and Luigi and knocked them to the ground. Pit activated the power of flight and tried to reach Mouser from the top of the wall he was standing on, however Thanatos turned himself into a bunch of bats and they swarmed Pit, biting at his flesh. Pit manage to swat them off, but then the bats turned back into Thanatos and he punched Pit in the stomach and knocked Pit back to the ground.

Thanatos- Sorry, but you'll have to deal with me before you can reach the mouse.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit got up.

Mario- This looks bad! Thanatos is attacking us down here while Mouser keeps dropping Bob-bombs from up there! How are we gonna deal with this?!

Pit- Lady Palutena, any suggestion?

Thanatos- Don't waste your time, Pitty. Palutena can't help you now.

Little did Thanatos or Mouser know, there was a man hiding just behind Mouser on the wall. Mouser was just about to drop some more Bob-bombs when suddenly something like a club or sword hit Mouser from behind and knocked Mouser off the wall and Mouser landed on Thanatos.

Mysterious voice- Hey there, angel face.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit looked up and saw Pit's friend, Magnus.

Pit- Magnus!

Magnus' theme was playing in the background as Magnus placed his sword over his shoulders.

Magnus- Sorry I'm late. I had trouble finding the party.

Mario- Pit, you know this guy?

Pit- Yeah, this is Magnus. He might be human, but he's also a very strong swordsman. I met him when Lady Palutena sent me to defeat Dark Lord Gaol.

Magnus jumped off the wall and landed in front of Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit.

Magnus- Well, now that you all know who I am, how about explaining to me why the Underworld Army and some other creatures I've never seen before are attacking my home, Pit?

Then Mouser and Thanatos got back up and ready to continue the fight.

Mario- How about we explain after we've dealt with them.

Magnus- Fair enough.

Pit fired a light arrow at Thanatos, but Thanatos dodged it. Suddenly, Magnus kicked Thanatos in the stomach and made Thanatos crouch in pain.

Magnus- Maybe if you worked out more, fatty, you wouldn't have such a sensitive belly.

Magnus hit Thanatos with an uppercut and then smacked Thanatos into the wall with his sword. Then Thanatos saw Pit's foot just about to hit his face.

Pit- And this is for breaking my wing earlier!

Pit kicked Thanatos in the face and knocked him out. Over with the Mario Brothers, Yoshi, and Mouser, Mouser threw some Bob-bombs, but Yoshi wrapped his tongue around one of the Bob-bomb and threw it at the second Bob-bomb. The explosion makes so much smoke, Mouser couldn't see.

Mouser- Where are you hiding, plumb-scum?

Suddenly, Mouser was hit with a fireball on the right. Mouser was about to throw a Bob-bomb to the right, but he was suddenly hit with a fireball from behind. Soon, Mouser was getting hit with fireballs from all directions. Mouser spent so much time trying to figure out where the Mario Brothers were hiding in the smoke, he forgot he was holding two lit Bob-bombs. When he did realize it, he just stared at the two Bob-bombs.

Mouser- Oh shit…

When the two Bob-bombs blew up in Mouser's face, the smoke was now gone and Mouser was knocked out. We also see Mario and Luigi as Fire Mario and Fire Luigi.

Fire Mario- Finally, we got them.

Later, all of the Underworld monsters and Bowser's minions left the city and everyone was saved. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were repairing the Lightning Chariot while Pit was telling Magnus what was happening.

Magnus- That sure in one interesting story. I've heard of the Mario Brothers, but seeing them in person, they're not so special.

Luigi- Hey!

Pit- Magnus always makes quips like that. You get used to it.

Then Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi finished the repairs on the Lightning Chariot and got the two unicorns back on their feet.

Mario- Ok, the Lightning Chariot is ready to go.

Then they all heard laughing behind them. Mario and the others remembered they tied up Mouser and Thanatos and left them by the wall after they beat them.

Mouser- HAHAHAHA! You think this town was our goal? You dumbasses! This was all to distract you!

Pit grabbed Mouser by the neck and began choking him.

Pit- Distract us from what?!

Mouser- Bowser…kidnapping…your goddess…

Pit let go of Mouser and had a worried look on his face.

Pit- Lady Palutena, can you hear me?! Lady Palutena! She's not answering me!

Magnus- Then you four better get a move on!

Luigi- You're not coming?

Magnus- I doubt the Lightning Chariot can support all of us and I'd probably just slow you down. Besides, I gotta clean up the mess made by these two jokers.

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit got in the Lightning Chariot and Pit make the two unicorns dash to Palutena's temple as fast as they could.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Pittoo to the Rescue**

(At Palutena's Skypalace)

Bowser had already broken into the Skypalace and had his seven Koopalings with him. They had Palutena wrapped up in chains, but the oddest thing was that there was a jade necklace placed around Palutena's neck.

Bowser- You like that necklace? Medusa made it and as long as you wear it, you're as powerless as any mortal. So, what do you think of me now, oh divine goddess of light?

Palutena- It's simple. You're a cross between a lizard and an inferior species of toad. Your brain is smaller than a peanut. You received the lowest grades in your school, and hold the world record for flunking kindergarten the most times. When you were little, the other Koopa's nicknamed you lizard lips and never let you play with them. You were a naughty little bully boy and wet the bed until you were twelve.

Bowser was blowing steam from his ears, but the Koopalings were laughing their heads off.

Roy- Wow! She knows you very well, King Dad!

Bowser picked up Roy by his shell, still looked really pissed.

Bowser- Quit laughing and keep an eye out for the Mario Brothers and that birdbrain or I'll rip your shells off! All of you!

After Bowser put Roy back down, the Koopalings stopped laughing, got scared looks on their faces, and went back to watching out for Mario. Bowser put his fist under Palutena's chin.

Bowser- You're just lucky Medusa wants you alive or I'd rip your pretty little head off for that, but I'm sure Medusa has all kinds of torture set aside for you.

Palutena- You're up to something, Bowser. You're not the type of person to let someone else be in charge of you.

Bowser- Medusa is not in charge of me. We just made a deal. I capture you and bring you to her castle in the Underworld and she promises to give me both Princess Peach and the Mushroom Kingdom. I might leave the Underworld Army once Medusa has fulfilled her end of the agreement. Now let's get you in the clown car so I can make my delivery.

Bowser picked up Palutena and got her and himself into the clown car. Just as Bowser was about to take off, the door was knocked down by Pit. Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi were right behind Pit.

Bowser- Well, look who finally decided to show up. Sorry, but your precious goddess is coming with me. But here, you can still play with my Koopalings. HAHAHAHAHA!

Bowser flew the clown car out of the Skypalace with Palutena while the Koopalings surrounded Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit.

Mario- Haven't seen you guys since our trip to Australia. How have you been?

Ludwig- If you must know, my ass is still freezing from when you and Luigi left me and Larry in a block of ice on that snowy mountain!

Iggy- And I'm still mad about leaving me and Lemmy in a volcano surrounded by lava!

The Koopalings began to move in closer.

Mario- Can't we let bygones be bygones?

Pit- I don't think they want to, Mario.

Luigi- Any ideas how to get out of this mess?

Suddenly, a small yellow explosive ball was thrown through the window and landed behind the Koopalings.

Pit- Grenade! Heads down, Mario's!

Pit covered Mario, Luigi, and Yoshi with his wings as the small explosive went off and knocked out the Koopalings. From the smoke, Mario and the others saw what looked like a darker version of Pit.

Dark Pit- Looks like I have to save you every time your ass gets caught in the fire.

Pit- Hey Pittoo.

Dark Pit- Please stop calling me that!

Mario- Uh, Pit, who is this guy and why does he look like you?

Pit- Oh! This is Dark Pit, but me and Lady Palutena sometimes call him Pittoo.

Dark Pit- I hate to be called by that! And yet you keep refusing to stop!

Pit- Anyway, he looks like me because he was created from my reflection when I looked into the Mirror of Truth in an attempt to create and evil version of me. But he's not so bad after all. So what brings you here?

Dark Pit- I can't believe you had to ask that. You need to get to the Underworld to follow that monster who took Palutena. I have a key to the Underworld you can use to get there.

Pit- That's great! Take us there now, Pittoo!

Dark Pit- You do remember that the keyhole is in Reaper Valley? And please STOP CALLING ME THAT!

(At a gorge in Reaper Valley)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit followed Dark Pit to a place that looked like a wasteland.

Pit- I know this place.

Dark Pit- It was where you used a key to the Underworld the last time you went to Medusa's castle. Let me get my key out.

As soon as Dark Pit pulled out his key to the Underworld, a fireball was shot at them from behind. Mario and the others dodged and saw two more of Medusa's followers, Twinbellows and Pandora.

Luigi- Is that two headed fire dog and blue haired woman part of the Underworld Army?

Pit- Unfortunately so. That's Twinbellows, the hound of the Underworld and that's Pandora, Goddess of Calamity.

Pandora- Bowser had a feeling you'd be right behind him so he told us to great you as soon as you got here.

Twinbellows- (ROAR)

Twinbellows shot more fireballs out of both of its mouth and fired them at Mario and the others. Luckily they managed to avoid it. Dark Pit tossed his key to Pit.

Dark Pit- If you want to save Palutena, I'd suggest you go now and leave these two jokers to me!

Pit- But Pittoo, it's too dangerous to take them both on alone!

Dark Pit- I can kick Underworld ass way better than you and will you please stop calling me that!

Then Pit activated the key and a portal to the Underworld opened up.

Pandora- Oh no you don't. The only way you're going to the Underworld is after we set your corpse on fire!

Pandora rushed to Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit as they entered the portal, but Dark Pit got in her way and knocked her to the ground.

Dark Pit- You'll have to face me first, Pandora!

Mario, Luigi, and Pit had already entered the portal and just as Yoshi was about to, Yoshi saw Twinbellows pounce on Dark Pit from behind and pin Dark Pit to the ground as Pandora got back up.

Pandora- Fine, we'll deal with you first, Dark Pit. I got a bone to pick with you for that time you took my powers away.

Pandora was about to attack Dark Pit, but then Yoshi's tongue was wrapped around her wrist and was yanked towards Yoshi. Then Yoshi kicked Pandora in the face. Then Dark Pit turned his bow into two daggers and stabbed one of them into Twinbellows' paw. Twinbellows screamed in pain as he lifted his paw and let go of Dark Pit. Yoshi rushed over to Dark Pit.

Dark Pit- You know I didn't need your help.

Yoshi- Yoshi saw friend in danger and Yoshi help friend.

Pandora- You ignorant dinosaur! I'll make you pay for that!

On the other side of them was Twinbellows.

Twinbellows- (ROAR)

Yoshi and Dark Pit stood back to back.

Yoshi- Friend still think don't need Yoshi help?

Dark Pit- Ok, maybe a little bit.

Then Yoshi saw a pile of rocks and thought he saw some traces of water coming out of the cracks. Yoshi wrapped his tongue around one of those rocks at the middle section of the bottom and pulled it away. Suddenly, a river that those rocks were blocking was released and heading towards them. Pandora and Twinbellows were swept way and Yoshi was almost too, but Dark Pit grabbed Yoshi and got them both out of the water. Yoshi and Dark Pit began catching their breath as they rested on dry land.

Dark Pit- That was a stupid and reckless move there!

Yoshi- Yoshi just trying to help friends. Now we go catch up with Mario and help them.

Dark Pit- Afraid we can't. I gave Pit my only key to the Underworld. Now we can't follow. All we can do is hope return with Palutena.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bowser in the Underworld**

(At Medusa's castle in the Underworld)

Mario, Luigi, and Pit came out of the portal and noticed someone was missing.

Luigi- Where'd Yoshi go?

Pit- He must've stayed behind to help Pittoo with Pandora and Twinbellows.

Mario- Can that key Dark Pit gave us open a portal back so we can get Yoshi?

Pit- Sorry Mario, but the key only takes us to the Underworld, not from. The only way we'll be able to get out of the Underworld is with Lady Palutena's help. I'm afraid the three of us are on our own at this point. If only I still had the Three Sacred Treasures or the Great Sacred Treasure!

Luigi- What are those?

Pit- The Three Sacred Treasures were these three weapons that I once used to defeat Medusa 25 years ago, but they got destroyed by Hades…before he literally sucked me into his belly and I had to go through one gross adventure to get out. Lady Palutena convinced the god of the forge, Dyntos, to create a new weapon called the Great Sacred Treasure, but it also got scrapped just as I destroyed Hades. Now I'm wondering if I can still do this.

Mario- If there's one thing I've learned over my past few adventures, it's that if I work together with my friends, there is nothing I can't do. I have met six other warriors and we've accomplished together what we could not do alone. Maybe you can still defeat Medusa and save Palutena with our help. After all, when me and another hero named Sonic the Hedgehog teamed up, we defeated an actual god that was far too powerful to either of us alone.

Pit- Maybe your right. We can take down anything as a team!

Mario, Luigi, and Pit got inside the castle and began fighting their way through the castle. There were many Underworld monsters, including Tempura Wizards. Just as they got halfway through the castle, a stream of fire almost hit them. Then they saw that stream of fire came from Bowser's flame breath.

Bowser- About time you and the birdbrain showed up. Even with the Koopalings and those two of Medusa's followers, I still had a feeling you'd show up. You always seem do and it's always a pain in my ass.

Mario- Bowser!

Pit- What have you done to Lady Palutena?!

Bowser- The goddess? She's with Medusa right now. I'll bet she's going through all kinds of pain as we speak.

Pit tightened his grip.

Bowser- But still, I'm glad you came, Mario. Now I can test out my new toy.

Then Bowser pulls out a magic wand that looked nothing like the magic wands Bowser or his Koopalings normally have. Mario eats a fire flower and turned into Fire Mario. Fire Mario shot a fireball at Bowser, but the fireball was turned to stone by the magic wand.

Bowser- Like the new wand. Medusa gave it to me as a reward bringing her that goddess. Part of her own power is in this wand. And once Medusa is done draining Palutena power, she'll help me conquer the Mushroom Kingdom. I'll turn you all into stone and make you decorate the front entrance of my castle.

Bowser shot another spell at Mario and Luigi, but Pit shielded them and he didn't turn to stone.

Bowser- What the? Why didn't the birdbrain turn to stone?

Pit- That's because I'm immune to Medusa's stone spell. Lady Palutena gave me the anti-bodies long ago. So I can't be turned to stone ever.

Bowser- This wand has more tricks than Medusa's stone spell.

Then Bowser made a sonic screeching sound come out of the wand and made Pit fall to the ground, holding his ears. Then Bowser saw Fire Mario shoot another fireball at him, so he stopped having the wand make that screeching sound and dodged the fireball. Then Bowser pointed the wand at Fire Mario and Fire Mario's eyes turned completely black.

Fire Mario- What just happened?! I can't see!

Luigi- This seems awfully familiar.

Pit- It can't be!

Bowser- But it is. The power of darkness spell your goddess used to temporarily blind Hewdraw back in the colosseum. Making it easier to do this!

Then Bowser whacked Fire Mario with his tail and knocked Fire Mario against the wall. Fire Mario changed back to regular Mario and struggled to get back up as his vision was slowly returning.

Bowser- Cool, isn't it. With this wand, I too can use magic of the gods.

Pit shot a light arrow at Bowser.

Bowser- Now what trick to do next? I know! Reflect!

Then a wall of red light appeared and bounced Pit's light arrow back at his and hit Pit in the left arm.

Bowser- That was payback for when you used reflect to make my flame breath burn me instead.

Pit pulled himself together and so did Mario once his vison came back.

Pit- Mario, Luigi, we need a plan to get that wand away from Bowser.

Mario- And I think I got one. Get Bowser to activate the power of reflect again.

Pit fired another light arrow at Bowser.

Bowser- You don't learn, do you. Reflect!

The red wall of light appeared again and bounced Pit's light arrow back at Pit. Luckily, Pit dodged. Just as Bowser was feeling confident, a vegetable hit Bowser in the face.

Bowser- Hey, where'd that vegetable come from?!

Then Bowser saw Mario and Luigi throwing more vegetables and they went right through the power of reflect and Bowser got hit with more vegetables.

Bowser- Why isn't the power of reflect sending those vegies back at Mario and Luigi?!

Mario- It's because the vegetables have a physical solid form, unlike your flames or Pit's light arrows. The power of reflect can't block anything physical.

Mario and Luigi hit Bowser with a few more vegetables. Then Bowser used his flame breath and burnt the vegetables to a crisp. Then Bowser was just about to use his flame breath on Mario and Luigi.

Mario- Now Pit!

Suddenly, Pit grabbed hold of the reflective wall and moved it in front of Bowser, sending his own fire back into his mouth. Bowser's face turned red as the fire in his breath was overloading. Bowser pointed the wand at his mouth.

Bowser- (Cough) Power…of…(Cough) water…

Water was shot out of the wand and into Bowser's mouth and Bowser literally coughed up smoke. Then Bowser saw Pit grab hold of the wand and they began playing tug of war with the wand until Pit bit Bowser's claw. Bowser screamed in pain and dropped the wand. Before Bowser could pick it back up, he saw Luigi standing below his before hitting Bowser with a close up Super Jump Punch (which does massive damage when timed right in Super Smash Brothers and it was timed just right) and broke part of Bowser's ribs.

Bowser- No! I…I won't go down this way!

Then Bowser saw Mario pointing the wand at him.

Mario- My turn, Bowser. Activating the power of mega laser!

Then a red beam was shot from the wand and it blasted Bowser right through the walls and sent him flying right back to Dark Land.

Pit- I can't believe we just beat Bowser even when he had a wand that let him use magic of the gods.

Mario- I told you we could do anything when working as a team. Now come on! Let's save your goddess of light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Mario's Guardian Angel**

At the top of the castle was the throne room and there, Medusa had Palutena locked in a cage and was preparing a ritual to drain Palutena's power. Suddenly, Mario, Luigi, and Pit entered the throne room.

Palutena (weakly)- Pit…

Pit- Lady Palutena!

Medusa- I see Bowser wasn't exaggerating when he said the Mario Brothers were harder to kill than cockroaches. Shame Bowser had to be defeated, because I was actually starting to like him a lot. But it looks like I'll have to deal with you all myself before I can take Palutena's power and make it my own.

Pit- No way, Medusa! I'll bring an end to your evil ways and you will face the light!

Medusa- You always had a lot of bluster, Pitty. However, you don't have the Three Sacred Treasures or the Great Sacred Treasure because of Hades. How can you fight me without those?

Mario- He doesn't need them, because he has us to help him kick your ass!

Medusa- If you insist, let's see how I fair against the Super Mario Brothers.

Medusa pointed her staff at Mario, Luigi, and Pit and these statues of people she's petrified were suddenly flung at them. They were able to dodge those. Pit got in close and struck her with a few melee attacks when he turned his bow into two daggers. Then Medusa made these yellow streams made of energy appear and used them to bind Pit. Mario and Luigi ate a fire flower and turned into Fire Mario and Fire Luigi and began shooting fireballs at Medusa from behind. Then Medusa turned around to look at Fire Mario and Fire Luigi, but they stopped shooting fireballs to cover their eyes.

Fire Mario- Remember, we can't look into her eyes.

Fire Luigi- This makes fighting her a little harder. Hold on! I think I got an idea.

Fire Luigi shot a bunch of fireballs at the ground and filled the whole room with smoke. The smoke didn't last long, because Medusa made a wind that blew it all away. However, when the smoke cleared, Medusa saw Fire Luigi's palm right in front of her face right before he fired a fully charged fireball right in Medusa's face. Medusa put her hands over her face and screamed in pain. This allowed Pit to break free.

Pit- That was very clever, Luigi.

Medusa- I'll have your head for this, Luigi!

Medusa took her hand off of her face and her eyes looked red and badly bloodshot as tears were coming out of her eyes. Then the snakes in her hair began to lung at Fire Luigi and Pit, but they got stopped by Fire Mario's fireballs. Medusa fired balls of energy that looked like eyeballs, but Fire Mario, and Fire Luigi were able to dodge it. Then they got in close and hit Medusa with a Super Jump Punch and Luigi's was timed just right again. Medusa stumbled backwards a bit and then got hit with a roundhouse kick by Pit. Then Fire Mario and Fire Luigi fired a fully charged fireball and knocked Medusa against the wall and to the ground.

Medusa- I can see Bowser was right about how hard you are to dispose of you Mario Brothers. You're just equally a pain in my ass as much as Pit is. And now…I have to show you my ugly side!

Then Medusa rose her head and it changed. In Medusa's monster form, she changes to having one eye, her skin is was replaced with black snake scales, her teeth were sharpened into fangs, and a tongue like a snake.

Fire Luigi- Now that is hideous!

Fire Mario- That's even worse than Bowser!

Pit- Be careful, because now Medusa is using her true power in this form.

Monster Medusa- Pit is right. Let me show you.

Suddenly, Monster Medusa made a shockwave out of energy and it knocked Fire Mario, Fire Luigi, and Pit to the ground. Fire Mario and Fire Luigi were also changed back to normal Mario and Luigi. As they were struggling to get back up, Palutena reaches in between her breasts grabs hold of what she was hiding.

Palutena- Luckily, I was able to grab the one last power up item for the Mario right before Bowser kidnapped me. MARIO! LUIGI!

Then Palutena threw two items that looked like a red star at Mario and Luigi and they caught the red stars.

Luigi- I red star? I've never seen this before.

Mario- I have during my Galaxy adventure. You'll love this power up, Luigi. Because this one is our most powerful one yet.

Then Mario and Luigi ate the red star and they suddenly transformed. Their clothes changed from red and green to black and Luigi looked surprised.

Ultra Luigi- What kind of power is this?!

Ultra Mario- I call this our ultra form. When we were helping Rosalina recover the Power Stars Bowser took from the Commit Observatory I discovered this red star power. Now how about I show you what this can do!

Then Ultra Mario shot a fireball at Medusa, but it was much more powerful than any fireball from the fire flower. It was a white flame instead of a red one. Monster Medusa tried turning the fireball to stone, but it was too hot and it hit her right in the chest.

Ultra Luigi- That's cool!

Ultra Mario- This power can do more than that, Luigi.

Then Ultra Mario flew in the air, picked up one of the marble columns in the throne room, and threw it at Monster Medusa. Monster Medusa struggled to get up after she was knocked against the wall by that column.

Monster Medusa- Where did that little basturd get this must power?!

Pit- Mario, hold her down! When Medusa takes this form, that one eye is her weak spot!

Ultra Mario flew right behind Monster Medusa and grabbed hold of her.

Monster Medusa- Hey! Let go of me!

Then Pit fired a light arrow while Ultra Luigi fired an ultra fireball and they both struck Monster Medusa in her eye. The impact forced Monster Medusa into change back to her original form and she looked badly wounded.

Medusa- I'll be back and make you pay for this, Pit! Same thing with the Mario Brothers!

Medusa vanished in a cloud of black smoke. Then Ultra Mario, Ultra Luigi, and Pit rushed to the cage Palutena was locked in.

(Back in Reaper Valley)

Dark Pit and Yoshi had finished climbing out of the gorge and Yoshi was still worried about Mario, Luigi, and Pit. Suddenly, a portal opened in front of them and out came Mario, Luigi, Pit, and Palutena.

Yoshi- Lookie Pittoo, friends back!

Dark Pit- Don't you be calling me that too!

(At Palutena's Skypalace)

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, Pit, and Palutena were standing in Palutena's chamber.

Palutena- Mario Brothers, I cannot express my gratitude enough for what you've done. Helping Pit when he was hurt, fending off the Underworld Army, and rescuing me. So please, if there is anything I can do to repay you, just name it.

Mario- I think I have one idea. Lately, things have been getting to difficult for just me and Luigi. Fortunately, we've met other heroes.

Palutena- Yes, I'm well aware of this team you've assembled consisting of heroes from near and far.

Mario- Indeed we have…and we would like Pit to join us.

Pit- Me?!

Mario- There a problem with that?

Pit- No, I would be honored. It's just, I don't know if Lady Palutena will let me.

Palutena- Actually Pit, I agree with Mario. They've just proven they can handle the Underworld Army and we could use allies like them. And you as well, Yoshi.

Pit- Awesome! Thank you, Lady Palutena!

After Mario, Luigi, Yoshi, and Pit left the room, Palutena walked up to the mirror again as a mysterious figure appeared again.

Palutena- So that's what you meant when you said Pit might needed. You wanted Pit to be part of the team being formed by the decedent of the hero who defeated Tabuu 1,000 years ago.

Mysterious figure- Yes, Tabuu is almost ready to return and I foresaw Pit as part of the team. There are currently ten members so far. The famous Super Mario, his brother Luigi, Yoshi the dinosaur, the strong gorilla Donkey Kong, the skilled swordsman Link, the resourceful alien Kirby, the talented Poke'mon Trainer Ash Ketchum, the lighting fast hedgehog Sonic, the clever Tasmanian Tiger Ty, and now your subordinate Pit the angel. But this team is not complete.

Palutena- Oh?

Mysterious figure- There are only ten so far, but I foresaw eleven heroes. There is still one more left for Mario to find.

Palutena- And who might this hero be?

Mysterious figure- Not a hero…but a heroine…

The End


End file.
